I Will Never Forget
by livebyinsanity
Summary: When Emmett dies at the end of Eclipse, Rosalie is left alone in a cruel and uncaring world. Will she be able to move through her greif while still holding onto her memories? Or will she become an empty shell instead? One shot.


**I WILL NEVER FORGET **

**A Rosalie x Emmett Fanfiction**

She watches out of the window as the little children race by. They laugh as they slip in the melting snow, hurling balls of ice at one another. She flinches as a ball hits a boy with curly hair in the face.

Rosalie sits and stares, oblivious to the world around her. She ignores her sister, Alice's attempts to persuade her to go shopping; she does not feel as Jasper tries to give her some emotion.

It's as though the world has frozen and there is nothing left to fight for. Time ceases to exist; all hope fades quickly away. Ever since the tragic day where the Cullens stood against the newborns, Rosalie has been lifeless.

_Rosalie snarled as she lunged at the newborn in front of her. She missed by mere inches. Out of the corner of her eye, Emmett was laughing boisterously as he tackled three newborns at once. Still tense, Rose made another grab for the girl. She was only fifteen or sixteen with wavy, brown hair. Rosalie hissed when she missed yet again._

_In the distance, the sound of Alice cheering and Jasper ripping a young man to pieces could be heard. Rosalie reinforced her focus on the girl but not before glancing at her Emmett. He punched ferociously sending one of the newborns, a lanky uni dropout, flying away._

_Rose stared down at the girl before her. She began to feint to the left, watching as the girl followed her every move. Last minute, Rose changed direction and charged forwards. The girl yelped in surprise; her eyes grew wide in fear as Rosalie repositioned her hands around the girl's neck. With a firm twist, Rosalie dismantled the head before moving on to the rest of the body. Esme rushed over to help. They both abandoned the flailing body parts in the fire._

_It was at this moment that Alice gasped in horror. Rose's head snapped upwards and Alice was staring at her; a horrible gut feeling formed in Rosalie's throat as she glanced fearfully at where Emmett was still fighting._

_Rosalie turned, her hair fluttered in the chilly wind. Everything moved in slow motion; all sounds were a blur, lacking all cohesion. She was too far away to help but still Rose charged forwards. Two of the newborns were pulling at Emmett's arms while another tore at his legs. The unmistakable grimace of defeat was easily recognised in Em's face, only this time it was laced with an agony that clawed mercilessly at Rosalie's heart._

_For a moment, their eyes met._

"_I love you" Emmett whispered. "Forever."_

_Then he was gone, swept into a flurry of arms and legs. The sound of metal tearing resonated around the clearing. Quicker than possible, a young brunette struck a match and ignited a fire. Assorted limbs and body parts were flung into the array. The newborns leapt backwards, each wore a leer of triumph as a strong gust of wind turned the fire into just charred timber, ash and smoke._

_Rosalie screamed but there was nobody to hear her. The world had fallen silent in grief. Rosalie cried out for the silence to take her, to save her from the evil vicinity of her pain. But, there was nobody to answer her desperate pleas._

_She was alone._

She sits in the armchair, her head falls loftily onto the soft fabric. She does not speak. She does not hunt. Every week or so, her family persuade her to go and every week they get the same answer. Nothing. She turns her head and gazes upon a photo frame. A handsome man with dark curly hair, dimples and the most childish smile possible grins back at her. Her eyes fill with sadness; her fragile arms wrap themselves around her side.

The world holds no interest for her.

It is only a dark abyss of pain. And loss.

"Rosalie?" A voice whispers her name, breaking her from her reverie.

It is Emmett's voice.

Rose's head snaps as she glances over her shoulder, searching for her mate. Across the other side of the house, Jasper is startled by Rosalie's emotions: shock, hope and anticipation. Rosalie's golden eyes scour all over the lounge but to no avail. She cannot see him.

"One day we'll be back together."

One day. One day? But, when would that be? How long? Forever is a long time to live without the one you love. She closes her eyes but the only thing she sees is her Emmett; the only thing she hears is a big, booming laugh. Rosalie blinks but she can't get the image out of her head.

_Rosalie ran through the forest, forcing the overhanging branches aside. She leapt over a high rock and scaled up a tall tree. Behind her, Rose could hear Emmett closing in, chuckling boisterously. Without any fear, Emmett climbed up after her, lunging and grabbing her in a huge bear hug._

"_Gotcha" He smirked, showing his teeth._

_Rosalie giggled, trying to squirm out of his grip. But, Emmett was far too strong. She gave up huffing, with a cute pout._

"_No running away from the big, bad bear!" Emmett exclaimed as he repositioned his hands so that he was caressing her cheek._

_They kissed passionately, hands wondering; fingers curling around strands of hair or streaming down backsides. It was bliss with the sunset in the background._

"_Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!"_

_Rose and Emmett broke apart and looked down where Alice was laughing her head off._

She sobs for times gone. She holds in her hand a black and white photograph. There, she wears a pearly white wedding dress and a dazzling smile. Beside her stands, a well built dark haired man. Her eyes linger longingly at his face and a low sigh comes through her parted lips. She places the picture onto the windowsill; she never breaks her gaze on the man's face.

The clock ticks slowly through the empty house as Rosalie gets up slowly. Her hand reaches out and strokes the frosty glass. Almost in a daze, her finger begins to write, drawing a heart with simple complexity before writing three letters in her perfect calligraphy. R X E. Rosalie and Emmett.

Rose retreats, once again sitting in the chair. She watches as the cool weather takes over; the window becomes foggy once more. The heart is gone.

With a realisation of what it meant and exactly how much of a reflection of reality it is, Rosalie once more starts to weep. Her head falls limply into her arms as a translucent teardrop escapes from the corner of her eye. It falls in slow motion before settling in the carpet floor. Another follows quickly after and Rosalie knows she will not be able to stop. After around half an hour, the family comes in, concerned. Esme gasps and her eyes are looking rather wet too.

She does not move; instead, she allows her sorrow to continue to flow. Tentatively, Jasper approaches, carrying a large buck. He lays it delicately on the floor; stale blood stains one of Esme's favourite carpets. But Rosalie still does not move and Rosalie remains not to speak.

_Emmett was glaring at the lanky senior who had just tried to ask Rosalie on a date. He hated it and so did she. Rose chuckled affectionately and rested her head on Em's shoulder as the kid rushed away. Lovingly, Rosalie's lips locked with his. They ignored the chorus of the pubescent teenagers and kissed._

_Laughing, Rose and Emmett waltzed into the cafeteria where their siblings were already seated._

"_Babe, when this torture's over, we're going to go out and pick fights with grizzly bears?" Emmett whispered. "Or you can chase down an eagle if you want!"_

_Rosalie smiled. Brilliant._

She wraps her arms around her body, trying to hold herself together. Her eyes dart to and fro, searching for something that offers comfort. But, everywhere she looks, she sees him. She sees his dimples, flashing bright smiles and the glint of mischief in his eye. She hugs her knees, curling her shaking figure into a tight ball.

Day turns into night but the moment the sun begins to rise, night becomes day again.

The front door opens, sending in a gust of cold air. Edward and Bella walk into the lounge room. Rosalie does not move from where she sits or acknowledges the couple.

"Oh." Bella gasps in shock; after all these weeks, she cannot believe that Rosalie has fallen apart so badly. The icy queen of confidence has become a shattered, broken soul.

Like a wilted rose.

Once beautiful, once loved. Now broken, now empty.

Rose shuts her eyes and allows more vampire tears to flow as the happy couple exit silently. What wouldn't she give to have her Emmett back? What wouldn't she sacrifice for another minute with her only true love? She coughs before laughing dryly. Why are the things she is prepared to give up everything for, impossible to reach?

She sighs as her fingers twirl around a lock of golden blonde hair. That's when she hears a low whisper near her left ear.

"I used to cherish those beautiful strands of hair." The voice says. "Remember me."

Rosalie gasps and turns her head, expecting to see her beaming lover, holding a rose in his hands. But, Rosalie sees nothing but empty air but the harmonious voice lingers in her mind.

"_Remember me."_

Rose knows that she will always remember Emmett and all the memories they shared together. She will forever love the feeling of his fingertips stroking her face and their lips meeting with a crushing force. Rosalie manages a small smile as she recalls how perfectly her hand fits into his.

_It wasn't very often that Rosalie could take a peaceful walk through the rose gardens near her home but with the sky overcast and many of the usual neighbours were attending a lunch function. She smiled as her fingers caressed against the red petals and the heavenly scent waft into her nose._

_A gust of wind coursed by and Rosalie's hair fluttered backwards. It was because of this that Rose was startled by a pair of strong arms suddenly enclosed her waist._

"_Gotcha" Emmett chuckled in his deep booming voice which was laced with such a tenderness ill fitting of his bulky stature._

_Rosalie squealed as she attempted to wiggle out of his grip, laughing as she found herself unable to do so. After a minute or so, Rosalie simply gave up and squirmed into her husband's chest._

"_This is for you." Emmett said lovingly; he reached out and gently plucked a rose from the bushes. "If only it was enough to show how beautiful you are, Rosalie."_

_With a smile that warmed her icy features, Rosalie turned around to stare into the golden eyes of her lover. She extended her arm and slipped her hand into his, clasping around the rose. And then they stood there, in a perfect fitting hand in hand, relishing in the serenity of the place around them. No annoying mind reading Edward. No ogling humans._

_Just a moment of magic._

Her hair covers her eyes as she stares out the window, staring without seeing. The snow is falling lightly and the little children are out playing. She is deaf to their shrieks of excitement. Her mind is lost, remembering times with her husband; her heart is empty, grieving over a loved one.

They are talking about her but Rosalie does not listen. The only face in her mind has curly hair, a mischievous glint in his eyes and deep dimples. Emmett.

The mutterings increase and Rose is barely conscious of her brother, Edward standing to the side of her chair.

"Rose" He says, with the feeling of speaking to a brick wall. "Bella and I are going to be getting married next month." Edward chuckles dryly. "I can't believe it tool nearly a year before Charlie gave us permission to actually _get married."_

"Have fun." Rosalie states flatly; her mind is still in another place.

"Rose, we would like you to play the piano for us." Edward is nearly pleading.

Rosalie's eyebrow twitches. Edward is completely still; he does not like his sister's vague, empty thoughts. In the next room, the family hold their breath, straining for the slightest sound.

Her gaze returns out the window, following the falling snow flakes. In the distance, Rosalie sees a burly dark haired father rolling giant snowballs and flinging them at his children. Rose sighs. Everything about the man from his physical appearance to his playful laugh reminds her of Emmett. Oh, what will her Emmett say if he saw her right now?

"I just want you to be happy." A voice whispers from next to her.

Rosalie's head spins in a whirl of blonde hair. However, she sees nothing but the light peachy wall. Rose's eyes flicker over to Edward who has not moved. Where did the voice go? She cannot see Emmett. In defeat, she crumbles back into her chair; her head lolls forwards as she breathes raggedly. The moment of hope disappears. The lights go down.

"I'll always be here for you, Rosie." The voice remains. "Forever."

A tear escapes the corner of her eyes. Se breathes deeply, trying to control herself. The fingers of her right hand curl around her hair. Edward frowns; Rose's thoughts are blank again.

"Are you going to play?" He urges.

Three seconds pass by. Slowly, Rosalie lifts her head; her eyes are dead but one word rings clearly in her mind. _Yes. _

"Thank you." The tense hold of Edward's shoulders relaxes as he exits the room, presumably to tell Bella the news.

Rosalie's gaze lifts upwards out the window once more.

"_What number is this now?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett ran back to the Carlisle and Esme._

"_Three, I think." Emmett guffawed._

_As expected, they were discussing the number of houses the happy pair had managed to destroy. After a particularly energetic night, the comfortable two story house lay in ruins. Esme was going to be mortified but Rose knew that she'd love any opportunity to design another house. Giggling, Rose planted a kiss on her husband's cheek._

_It began as a few simple pecks before growing intensely. Emmett growled into the nook of her neck. _

"_Come on guys, cut it out." Rosalie and Emmett broke apart to see their brother, Edward who was holding his head. "Seriously, isn't it enough that I have to hear your thoughts?"_

_Rose smirked seductively as she leaned in to kiss her husband one more time. It was amusing to hear Edward's suppressed groan. Holding hands, the couple ran towards the main house. A frowning Esme welcomed at the front door; her eyes zeroing on the pieces of ceiling plaster and wood in their hair and clothing._

"_Don't say you've destroyed yet another house!" Esme exclaimed._

_Rose bit on her lip, a human trait, and stole a glance at Emmett who was struggling to keep himself from laughing. Eventually it was too much and he began laughing boisterously; the sound was harmonious. Rose giggled nervously and fidgeted with the fringes of hair._

"_Not again!" Esme was aghast but Rose was giggling too much to resume a sheepish expression – her mother could only glare._

"_I'm sorry." Rosalie said simply. "I promise that this will never happen again."_

She walks in monotone as her had trails over the banister. The house is empty; the rest of the family are out hunting. Step by step, she ascends the staircase and crosses the upper story landing. She stops at one of the bedroom doors and pushes it open gently and goes inside.

Rosalie sighs wistfully. Everything looks the same from the alignment of the fluffy pillows to the slightly ajar drawer in the closet. She takes a deep breath and is able to smell the luscious honey scent of Emmett. The fragrance is odd but still brings back a number of fond memories. She sits down on the bed and runs a caressing hand through her hair. Rose closes her eyes and pretends that it is Emmett.

For a moment, Rosalie is sent to another place. For a moment, she sees Emmett charge through the mahogany door, smiling, clapping his hands like an overgrown child as he tells her that everything is just a big joke. Rose is nearly convinced when the sound of three cars outside pulls her out of her daydream.

"Ew! Edward! You've dirtied my shoes!" Alice shrieks in mock horror. "How dare you!"

"I really hope Rosalie's better." Esme murmurs to Carlisle.

They are surprised to find the arm chair at the front abandoned for the first time in months. Chirpy, Alice bounces up the stairs – Alice thinks this is a good sign and knocks hurriedly on the door to Rose's bedroom. Rosalie doesn't answer so her pixie sister gets more and more impatient.

"Rose! Lemme in!" Alice shrieks.

Rosalie sighs sadly as she rests her head onto her pillow. Here, she can breathe in Emmett's alluring scent. And she does. As Rosalie lies motionless on her bed, ignoring Alice's growing frustration, her mind takes her memories back a few decades, to a time where life was happier.

_Rosalie was beyond happy as she kissed her Emmett on the cheek – teasing him before she met his lips. Emmett, in retaliation moved abruptly, pushing Rose against the wall._

_The couple's honeymoon in Isle Esme was nearly over. _

_Carlisle and Esme had been unbelievably kind. Although Rosalie had only been in their family for a round decade, and Emmett for even less, their kindness and generosity had allowed the younger pair to make use of the vivid facilities. _

_Their memories of their first honeymoon together would be absolutely unforgettable. Rose tried to count the number of beds she and her cheerful husband had destroyed while recalling her time snorkelling (though the fish had enough of a brain to avoid her) and hiking into the tropical woods. Combined with some archery and swims under the waterfall, Rosalie had thoroughly enjoyed the downtime with no humans to get in the way._

"_You know I love you right?" Emmett had asked as they prepared to get on their boat back to Rio._

_Leaning over to plant a smooth kiss on his cheek Rosalie sighed._

"_Yes, Emmett. I know. And I will never forget."_

She sits at the grand piano, which in this occasion, is covered in white lace and roses. From the altar, she sees her brother nod subtly and Rosalie takes this as a cue to start. Her fingers reach out towards the keys; Rose vaguely wonders why they haven't been getting thin with weight loss. Then she realises with a pang of sadness; Rosalie is a vampire and she is not able to lose weight.

The music starts. It's a piece she knows off by heart but has never actually played for someone else before – the wedding march. Rosalie hears a murmur from the crowd and hears the familiar flutter of Bella's heart; she almost smiles when she realises how erratic that heartbeat is. Almost. Without missing a beat, Rosalie glances over her shoulder. She is amazed by how graceful Bella looks and is almost envious to see the content smile on the human's face. Almost.

And the wedding march plays.

_Rosalie was nervous. Rosalie rarely ever was nervous but standing outside the church in a stunningly beautiful white dress, she felt as though this instance was allowed to be an exception. Carlisle was beside her and he gently squeezed her hand. He reminded her to breathe. Rose chuckled at the irony but could feel some of the tension leave her body all the same._

_And then they heard the wedding march begin to play._

_It was time._

_Rosalie and her father linked arms as the doors to the church swung open. There was only a small audience but every single face was turned towards her. But Rosalie's eyes were focused on only one._

_Emmett's._

_He was standing at the altar, hangs fidgeting (which Rosalie knew to be a sign of nerves) but a wide monkey smile grazing his features. Rose was confident that she was smiling like a deranged idiot too. In the steps it took for her to reach the altar, Rosalie memorised the loving twinkle in his topaz eyes and studied the set of his boyish dimples. And she basked herself in the strength of his love and devotion._

"_Do you Rosalie Lillian Hale take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be your husband?"_

"_I do" She stated confidently._

"_Then, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Rosalie and Emmett leaned towards one another and kissed passionately to the applause of the audience. Their kiss was of promise, future and an eternity of commitment._

An eternity of commitment. The words echo in her head as she moves away from the crowd who are congratulating Bella and Edward. She begins to make her way towards the balcony, knowing that nobody will disturb her there. The sound of dance music fades away and is instead replaced by a cool but gusty breeze which plays mayhem with Rosalie's hair.

"Emmett" She whispers into the wind. "Emmett I need you."

Rosalie closes her eyes. She tries to stop her tears from flowing but is unsuccessful; and small streams begin to fall down her face.

"Remember when I first found you in the forest?" She whispers in a choked voice. "You were bleeding to death, pain was all over your face yet you still found the strength to tell me that I had to be the angel taking him up to heaven. You were, even when half delusional from blood loss, able to see the best things in me. Before I found you, I was a vampire, buried in an epitome of self disgust and hatred. There was nothing good about this life – only darkness, and only regret about all the human things I no longer had.

Yet because of that one sentence you muttered, I felt inclined to take you back to Carlisle and request that you get turned into a vampire. I watched you change. You didn't scream. It hurt, that much was obvious, but the entire time the dimples never disappeared and I was starting to believe that you were smiling your way through it. Maybe you were. I had to respect you for that. Which sane person wouldn't?

And then you made me a better person, because you showed me all the better things about being a vampire. A thrill for the speed. A love of the chase. And baseball – where would this Cullen family be without baseball? And where would we be without YOU? Emmett, I NEED you."

She is leaning over the banister. She does not realise it but her hands are gripping the railing so tightly, tiny cracks are beginning to appear around her fingers.

"You taught me to love again." Rosalie continues. "Ever since Royce, I'd been content to say that love was a hoax, an illusion. But you showed me something so real, so beautiful. And I never had to hide around you; you understood me without even trying. When others saw me as a vain, obnoxious bitch, you held me to you. You were everything I could have possibly dreamed of and more."

In her mind, she sees him and she recalls every single moment they spent together.

"It might be less painful if all these memories could just go away." She murmurs to herself. "But I'm glad that they happened anyway. And, I will never forget."

**So, this is my first attempt at writing Rosalie and Emmett. I've been working on this fic for several months now so I would really appreciate some reviews. Do you love it? Does Rosalie's characterisation and the depiction of her and Emmett's relationship seem realistic? Do the events flow together; is the pace okay? Even if you hate it, I'd like to have some feedback and would like to know where I can improve in the future. So, please REVIEW! You would really make my day.**

**~livebyinsanity**

**And I'm also wondering whether I should consider a parallel story to this. If it were Rosalie who died and Emmett who survived instead? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
